Mark Grisby
Mark Whittaker Grisby is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and second child of Francesca Alexander and Charlie Grisby. He will be one of triplets. He will possess the abilities of Rock Manipulation, Explosive Entrance and Desire Shapeshifting. Appearance Naturally, Mark's eyes will be blue in colouring, and his hair will be a light brown which will sometimes look blonde. His eye colour will be inherited from both of his parents. His skin will be quite pale initially, but will darken as he ages. His hair will be lighter than either of his parents', but all of his aunts and uncles will be fair-haired which may explain this fact. He will be capable of altering his appearance to some extent using his desire shapeshifting, but only by mimicking what others find desirable. Abilities Mark's first ability will be Rock Manipulation. He will be capable of creating a variety of rocks and stones of all different types and sizes, and will also be able to move stones telekinetically. However, he will not be able to manipulate any form of broken down earth or soil, nor manipulate tectonic movements. He also will not be able to affect things associated with rocks, such as rock music or rock cakes, though when he first manifests he will try to do so, claiming that it ought to be possible. His second ability will be Explosive Entrance. This ability will enable Mark to create memorable and explosive entrances when going into a room. It could be used to immediately turn everyone's attention towards himself and to surprise and startle unsuspecting foes. The ability will enable him to temporarily gain whatever means necessary to pull off the stunt of entering the room grandly. He could gain fireworks and music and light effects; or silhouette himself in light while dramatically pushing open double doors. He could mimic famous entrances from films, such as getting an axe to break down a door, reliving the scene from "The Shining". His third ability will be Desire Shapeshifting. This ability will allow Mark to automatically detect the appearance another most desires, and then shift into this appearance. It will not rely on DNA and will not require any physical contact. He could change into any other person's appearance as long as that is what someone desires, but could also simply change into a form no one has naturally. Should a person's desires change, Mark's appearance will not be forced to change shape unless he chooses for it to do so, although once he has altered appearance, he won't be able to regain a previous appearance without someone desiring it once more. Family & Relationships *Mother - Francesca Alexander *Father - Charlie Grisby *Older sister - Selene Grisby *Younger triplet sisters - Natala and Olivia Grisby *Younger brothers - Graham and Jackson Grisby *Younger sister - Susanna Grisby History & Future Etymology The name Mark is a Latin name which means "from the god Mars" and also "warlike". His middle name, Whittaker, is derived from an English surname meaning "white acre" or "from the white field". Grisby is an English surname whose meaning is uncertain, but it may be derived from a place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters